The present invention relates to a digital wristwatch with the function of a sphygmometer, whereby the user can easily make sphygmus measurement.
Rapid developments of electronic applied technologies and semiconductor chip manufacturing process, etc. have resulted in diversification and multi-functionallization of electronic equipment. For example, the digital wristwatch usually has additional functions such as informing the user of an appointment, memorizing phone numbers, performing mathematical calculations, etc. Moreover, as consideration to health care becomes more and more important, there has been suggestions for wrist watches digital wristwatch with the function of sphygmometer for measuring the user's sphygmus, such as the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,154, Japanese Patent No. sho 59-17189, etc.
However, the prior art digital wristwatch with the function of sphygmometer is based on operational calculus with a complicated circuit construction, such that it is difficult to lay out the circuit in one chip, resulting the an increase in chip size. Consequently, the production cost is also increased.